Could It Really?
by xkpeanutxk
Summary: Could everything come true? Miley Stewart didn't think so untill she experienced for herself. She had everything, untill she felt like she had nothing. Can Miley cope in this life or is she going to need to be saved? better summary inside. NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic! i have already written chapters 2 and 3, so if you guys like it let me know and i can upload the rest. :) Now for a quick preview...**

**Preview: Could everything come true? Your wildest biggest dreams? Your dream life? Your perfect Guy? Miley Stewart didn't think so, untill she experienced for herself. She had everything, untill she felt like she had nothing. Can Miley cope in the world that she is living in? Or is she going to need to be saved? **

**soo what do y'all think? :) kinda crappy summary but much better story... i hope :) Now along with the first chapter of, "Could It Really?" **

**Chapter 1**

"Wow what a show" Miley gasped as she looked around her at the beeming bright lights and the audience still applauding her and her class mates. "I know" answered her best friend Ruby. "Even you know I'm not normally into this "show" stuff, but tonight…. was brilliant!" Ruby squealed

"Well done ladies! You have all achieved something tonight. It was better then lasts nights performance the energy that you all performed with was astonishing." Exclaimed Miley's drama teacher.

Miley was changing after their last performance of Bread and Roses. All of her drama class mates were laughing and talking about the show. There was still an energetic buzz in the air from the adrenaline rush.

"So is everybody still going to the restaurant for the celebration?" Lizzie, Miley's friend asked

"well yeah, we are" Miley pointed to Ruby and herself.

"Oh good I will see you there." Lizzie smiled, waved and turned away.

"Bye!" they chorused.

Miley and ruby both made their way down to the toilets to check their make up and make sure that they looked presentable for the celebration. Miley looked at herself in the mirror, she had brown wavy hair that just came passed her shoulders, her dark tanned skin was flushed from the heat of the stage lights and her light brown eyes were sparking with excitement. Ruby had light brown hair and blue eyes her pail skin which contained freckles over her noise had no signs of the previous flush from the excitement. Ruby rolled her eyes at her friend,

"look, Miley I know you love performing, even in those horrid costumes but could you please die it down a little … for my sake?"

"why? I don't see why I should If you don't like acting then why did you take drama GCSE?" Miley answered with a smirk.

Ruby sighed a shrugged her shoulders. Then the girls both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

" Look Rubs we all know the reason why _you_ joined drama don't we?" Ruby blushed

"It's because of Dan isn't it?" Miley smiled at her and started to apply black eye liner and mascara along with a brush of bronzer. Dan was a young teacher helping with the sound and lighting Ruby had the biggest crush on him that she decided to put herself through what she thought was torture just to shamelessly flirt with him. Ruby sighed really wanting to change the subject "Your so lucky you don't have to wear foundation." She admired Miley's clear skin as she applied her layer of foundation. Miley shrugged and continued with her makeup.

There was a bubble of conversation going on in the restaurant. The whole cast decided to go out to eat to celebrate the ending of their play. Miley still felt the adrenalin rush. She felt like she wanted to jump up on the table and recite all of her lines with the passion that she just shown the audience to the whole restaurant heck she wanted to recite her lines to the whole of London. "Wow Miley, I had no idea you were that good at acting. I mean you were amazing!" Miriam gushed.

"Yes the passion was fononimal" one of the other cast mates said.

Miley blushed "Thanks guys, you were all real good too. I don't think anyone forgot their lines!"

* * *

Two days after their big performance and all of the pupils at Miley's school were still talking about it. She woke up that morning with a sigh. She was having an amazing dream. She dreamed that she was performing in the West End and the audience loved her.

"Stupid dreams, they never come true" she muttered to herself. She roes out of her doubled size bed and looked out of her bedroom window which looked out on to the front lawn.

She then sighed again, "gray…again I should of known." Miley lived in London, England and she hated the weather that it produced. She lived here with her mum, dad and little sister called Noah, in a fairly big house it wasn't anything amazing just averaged size.

Miley made her way to the bathroom and took a shower and washed her wavy brown hair whilst humming to herself. When she was done she hopped out of the bathroom and wondered what she should wear. She decided on a cool but casual outfit. A blue short high wasted skirt with a black low cut t-shirt, woollen black tights because of the weather, a cardigan which was brown along with brown leather boots. She applied some black eyeliner on the top of her eyes, mascara, blusher and lip balm. Miley preferred the more "natural" look. What should I do with my hair? Miley inwardly thought to herself. Before she blow-dried it she added hair cream which made it shine and stay wavy. After she was dressed she made her way down stairs to the kitchen where her little sister was eating cheerio's,

"Hi Miley!" her four year old sister squealed

"Hey Noie"! Miley smiled back using the nick name that she used when she was a baby.

"Morning sweet heart" Tish smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Morning mum bye mum" she sighed her dad gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave like now".

"Oh ok honey have a good day…and take a piece of toast or something" her dad Billy said

"yeah daddy I will, bye love you both" she smiled picked up her toast as soon as it popped up, then jumped of the kitchen stool.

* * *

"Finally! Drama!" Miley exclaimed Ruby just rolled her eyes at her friend. Miley had already sat through Science, French, Maths and English. She didn't dislike the subjects but she just preferred Drama to any other subject…by far.

"Ok ladies grab a chair and sit down; we have a very important visitor here with us today. She is here from the BBC! She came and watched your performance on the last night and has a few words to say to you all."

"Hello everyone, my names Sally and as your teacher said I am from the BBC. What she didn't mention however is that I am a scout looking for young actors and actresses" Miley's heart was beating fast that she was sure that everybody within a 10 mile radius could hear it. Her eyes grew winder with every word that was being said from her mouth.

"Your performance was amazing! There is so much talent and ambition that it was defiantly seen through the play. I would like to speak with a few girls after class if that's ok to give you a few tips and suggestions to make you become better performers." She smiled at everyone and then turned back to Miss. Everyone nodded and murmured to each other. Miley's thoughts were elsewhere throughout the whole drama class. That she didn't seem to notice that the end of the lesson had arrived. Sally called everybody over into a circle.

"Now I have spoken to the people I needed to speak to individually during the class…" Miley felt tears in her eyes as Sally continued. "However there is just one more girl that I need to speak to…" Her heart skipped a beat. "Once every one has left, Miley?" Miley's eyes grew wide and a smile broke out on her face. As the bell rang and everybody made their way out, Sally walked towards Miley her face very serious.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and let me know! :)**

xox


	2. Chapter 2

2

Miley replayed the convocation she had had with Sally whilst making her way home.

"_Miley I think you are an amazing actress. And I think you have so much potential to become so much more."_

_Miley blushed as Sally continued._

"_and I was wondering if you would like to come in to the studio and have an audition for a TV show, and possibly get an agent. _

_Miley nodded and blushed again. Sally chuckled and then carried on," look I'll give your parents a call tonight and we can have something sorted for tomorrow ok?"_

"_Yes! Thank you so much Sally!" Miley gushed. _

"_No, No do not thank me I am entirely lucky to have found you! I think I have found a Star!"_

"Miley? Is that you?" Her father called out "yeah it is I have something to tell you!"

"I have something to tell you too!" her dad smiled at her as she walked into the living room and dumped her bag on the floor.

"A woman called Sally from the BBC called she said you were expecting her call. She wants you to go in to the Studios tomorrow for an audition for a TV show that could possibly be aired in America too!"

"WOW America! She never said that!"

"Well she made you an appointment at 11.30 and either I or your mother will have to come with you of course."

Miley was overjoyed at all of this news and how excited and proud her whole family are for her, even though Miley pointed that she might not get the part. Her family still didn't care they were happy that she was noticed and was getting an agent to help her pursue her carrier.

In the morning Miley had butterflies in her tummy and was extremely excited that she was going to have her first audition at 15 years old and her birthday was just 1 week away which also had her excited.

The audition was a blast, but it was terrifying, though, they said, that everybody loved her in the audition room. She would here from them as soon as possible. When she was walking out of the studios, her dad took her out for lunch before she when back to school.

"I'm so proud of you!" Billy smiled at her. "Thanks dad, I'm just so excited!" "You were great back there" her dad said as they were walking out of the restaurant. "Thanks dad, I should head to school". "Ok sweetie. Bye"

Miley hugged her dad, waved and goodbye.

Back at school Ruby wanted to know how the audition went and would not stop asking questions until Miley answered her. She explained how everything went, and they did their happy dance together. After they both calmed down Ruby just asked one last question. "So, you know what the TV show is about, don't you?" Miley bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Are ya gonna tell me?" Ruby begged hopefully. "I'm sorry Rubs I can't, buuutt," Miley dragged out the word with a smile. "I can tell you that they are looking for 3 hot guys to be in it too". She squealed. "Oh my gosh!"


End file.
